A day in Ichigo's Harem
by Law of Effect
Summary: My story about Ichigo having a harem relationship with 4 women – Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Riruka Dokugamine and Nelliel tu Odelschwanck. Story is happening after the 1000 years b. war arc. Rated M/MA for highly adult content.
1. Picnic

It is a sunny day in the middle of hot summer. In a beautiful park and surrounded by nature we witness two characters relaxing together on a wide and comfy blanket. One of them is Ichigo Kurosaki. Another one is Riruka Dokugamine. The girl is sitting and making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in a truly entranced mood, with a slightly flushed face and a wide smile, afterall this is her long awaited date with none other than the boy she loves.

Ichigo leans back on his shoulders, although he is very conscious of Riruka, and his eyes keep wandering onto her slender and sexy figure, beautiful pink hair and he cannot help but smell the wonderful fragrance her perfume is carrying...

"I'm finished! Do you want the eat them now Ichigo?" - says Riruka as she brings up the plate with tasty treats to the boy.

"You know..." Ichigo snatches Riruka's hand and brings her cute face closer to his-

"I'm really hungry for you now."

"Ichigo k-kun" -says Riruka in weak voice, as she closes her eyes expecting a kiss.

Ichigo topples her onto the ground, really urging to kiss those shy lips with all his might...However, they are immediately interrupted by a loud...

"AHEM!"

They both snap away seeing Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue standing right above them.

Rukia was showing a bit of nerve in her expression, while Orihime was sporting a huge smile, obviously enjoying the scene.

"We leave you two for literally five minutes, to get some drinks, and you two are already going at it?! For christ's sake..." Rukia spurts out with a really irate tone in her voice.

"Oh c'mon Rukia-san, you know you would probably be doing the same if you were there, nyahaha" -said Orihime, making Rukia get a huge red flush on her face.

"Orihime!" -could be probably heard a few alleyways ago, and then a hearty laughter resounded, as they all sat down to enjoy the the tasty treats while having the picnic in the park.


	2. Photo Booth

On their way back home, they came across a small photo booth. Rukia lifted her arm and pointed at the small box asking:

"What's that for? Looks like one of Mayuri's laboratory machines...what's behind that curtain?"

"It's a small photo booth designed for making photos of those who enter it Rukia." -explained Ichigo

"Photos? You mean, like those pictures of people that you keep in your house?" -asked Rukia with great curiosity in her voice.

"Yes, just like those, although I can't belive you wouldn't know about such an basic thing, hahah" -Ichigo continued.

"Shutup. So if we go inside we can keep that picture for ourself forever right?"

Rukia's expression visibly lightened at the prospect of that thought, as she was looking to have a picture like that with Ichigo...just the two of them...alone with eachother, instilled forever on a photography...

"Yeah, if you want it so much, I'll go inside with you-" -said Ichigo, but he was instantly cut off by Riruka:

"Hey, if you are going with her then you must go with me too!" -said Riruka who had a clearly jealous expression and her thoughts were about the same as Rukia's...

"And me too!" -joyously added Orihime.

The inside of the booth was so cramped, there was barely enough place for two people inside. To make it so they could sit, Rukia had to sit on Ichigo's lap. Her increased heartbeat could be heard by Ichigo clearly at that distance.

"Nnngh, what do we do now Ichigo?" -asked Rukia.

"I think we need to press this button over there..." -said Ichigo as he stretched out his hand and pressed the initiation button which resulted in the lights turning off, and leaving Ichigo and Rukia clinging to eachother, in absolute, thick, darkness.

"How long no-" Rukia tried to ask but her voice got muffled by Ichigo's hand.

"Shhhhh, let's have some fun Rukia" whispered Ichigo, as he dived into Rukia's neck, leaving light kisses on her nape.

"...Ichigo..." -said Rukia at half strength, because she felt one of Ichigo's hands going under her shirt and touching her breast , while his other hand was clutching her hand and she felt the warmth of his strong grip.

"...Ichigo...I love you..." -said Rukia and afterwards she turned her face to Ichigo and kissed him.

Ichigo's hand now went to her belly, then lower, and lower, until it reached Rukia's sacred place.

"Mmmn...Ahn!" -gasped Rukia as felt the electric wave of pleasure as Ichigo caressed her lower part.

"Shhhh, you got to be quiet, or they might hear us Rukia!" whispered quickly Ichigo, and afterwards he gently covered Rukia's mouth to stop her moans from coming out.

All the while, both Orihime and Riruka were sticking their ears to the booth and trying to hear what's going on inside...

After 5 more minutes, the timer set by Ichigo went out, and a  
"SNAP!" sound could be heard as the bright flash filled the small booth, capturing the slightly flushed expression of Rukia and a grinning smile of Ichigo behind her.

Rukia stormed out of the booth while grasping the embarassing photo.

"Finally you guys are out!" How did it go? -asked Orihime curiously.

"Eh? Ah! Oh yeah! Right! The photo booth! It was fun! Yeah!

...I really...want to try it some more...someday...maybe...eheh"

"But-" while Orihime wanted to add something she got cut off by Riruka:

"Finally! It's my turn now!" exclaimed Riruka as she shoved Ichigo back inside the booth.


	3. Back Home

"I'm serious! Nothing special happened in there, so stop asking me, Orihime-san, geez!" -Rukia avoided the answer while Orihime clearly had fun trying to jerk it out of Rukia.

All four of them got inside the house they were together living in.

While taking off the shoes, a thundering voice could be heard approaching them rapidly:

"IIIIIIIIIIIII-"

"CHIIIIIIIII-"

"GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The green haired woman jumped at the orange haired boy, mounting him and almost knocking him on the floor.

Everybody was a little bit shocked and all of them let out a gasp of shock at the situation, except for Ichigo, who had his mouth covered and was now being lusciously kissed by the green haired woman known as Neliel.

"Oh my, Nel-san has truly missed Ichigo I guess" -thought Orihime

"Hmph. Another criminal. Clinging to him so much...why should we tolerate this?" -thought Rukia

"So unfair!" -thought Riruka

After they managed to pull Neliel off Ichigo, she informed them that the dinner is waiting. Talking about what has happened during the day, all of them happily chatted around the table as they ate the delicious meal made for them by Neliel.

Ichigo told the group that he will take shower first, so that the girls can take their time after him.

After he entered, he quickly took off all his clothes and stepped into the shower. He turned on the loud stream of water and closed his eyes as it poured on him, however right then and there he heard the shower curtain slide and

"Ehehehe~~"

Orihime's voice. Before Ichigo could react, Orihime hugged him from behind very tightly, resting her head on his back. He could feel the she was naked as well.

"Err, Orihime, are you sure that you want this?" -Ichigo asked.

"Yes! I love you Ichigo-kun! Please embrace me." -Orihime replied.

They stood, her clinging to him while the shower of hot water irrigated their orange hair. Ichigo turned off the stream.

Orihime lowered her hands and Ichigo turned to face her.

"You're so goddamn beautiful, Orihime" Ichigo put his hand on Orihime's ass, squeezing it, while grabbing Orihime's ample breast with another hand.

"Mmmn, thank you Ichigo" Orihime said with a glad expression. Ichigo started kissing her and fingering pussy her at the same time, which Inoue welcomed by putting her hand inside his spiky hair and squeezing to show how much she felt it. He then focused of licking and kissing her huge breasts, massaging them to his hearts' content, all the while his cock started growing rock hard. To answer that, Orihime kissed Ichigo lightly then knelt and started lubricating Ichigo's hard member with her saliva.

"Oouh-Ohh-God! Orihime.." Ichigo gasped as a wave of unsurmountable pleasure ran through his body thanks to Orihime's expert technique.

"Hihi. Then, how about this?" Orihime grabbed her breasts and covered Ichigo's cock with them, while sucking on the tip.

"Aaaagh! Th-That's too much! I'm coming, Orihime...!...!" -yelped Ichigo, as he grabbed the shower wall to lean back onto it, because the feeling was to great for him to handle. He spurted a load of semen on Orhime's breasts and her face. Immediately Ichigo turned on the shower to wash her off, and and then lifted her leg to begin having sex.

"Ichigo-kun, I love you...I looove yoouuu!" Orihime yelped as he penetrated her, finally, the person she loved was inside her, loving her, profoundly. The pleasure she felt was the highest.

They embraced eachother and kept having sex, while changing positions, on top, doggy style, missionary, until both of them were fully satisfied, then Ichigo released his hot load inside Orihime, both almost convulsing from the pleasure. After both of them were too tired for anymore sex, they finally took a proper shower.

And...after Ichigo came out of the shower, exhausted, "PANG!" he got struck in the back of the head with a frying pan (by Rukia) and fell unconscious.


	4. The Finale

As he slowly risen back to consciousness, Ichigo found himself lying in the bedroom, while surrounded by the 4 familiar figures.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered as all the four girls started crawling onto the bed, with the obvious intention to touch him.

"You know..." Orihime's voice could be heard.

"That it's the time..." Riruka continued.

"For you the have fun with us again" Neliel joyously finished.

"ALL of us" Rukia exclaimed, grabbing Ichigo by the collar and showing him an angry expression, while Orihime who was sittitng near grimaced a litlle because she knew Rukia's anger was partially her fault.

"Let's begin!" Neliel screamed excitedly as she tackled Ichigo and started kissing him again.

"Oh now, why does she always have to steal him first" -the rest of the girls thought"

"Mmmn...Wai...mmnnph" Ichigo freed himself from Nel's lips, and quickly said:

"Today I'd like to do Riruka first."

"WHAAA?!" All of them asked.

"You see, we were interrupted earlier today and she didn't get to spend any time with me, much at all."

"He's right I guess. We did stop them earlier..." Rukia admitted sadly, because otherwise it might've been her turn now.

"Ichigo belongs to you now Riruka-chan~~!" Orihime excitedly stated, as they all started touching and caressing her fragile girly body.

"W-wait, when do I get to say what I think?!" Riruka tried to reason but it was all to late, as she got sandwitched in between Orihime, Ichigo and Neliel who were kissing and touching her all over her sexy, bare body now.

"Ungh! Aaah... Please give me a break you guys..." -Riruka pleaded.

Ichigo decided to lay Riruka on her back and lick her overflowing lower entrance, while Nel and Orihime sucked on her perky breasts and occasionaly kept kissing her sweet mouth.

Rukia observed the scene and could not help but touch herself a little.

"Mmmnnn! A-aaaaahhh." Riruka's moans were growing louder as she couldn't contain them in the torrent of pleasure she was feeling.

"Alright, I think she is ready" -Ichigo said as he moved to insert his cock into Riruka's tight pussy.

"Hurry up Ichigo, You have to do me next!" Neliel shouted with a happy expression.

"Are you ready, Riruka-chan?" Ichigo asked, so the action would not look like complete rape..

"Ahn.." Riruka opened her eyes and gazed into Ichigo's face, as he was gazing into her, and replied:

"Yes! Please make me feel good Ichigo..."

Ichigo followed the command, and went deep inside her, to which her whole body shook and a gasp immediately escaped her mouth.

"Haahn!" -was all the words that Riruka could let out at that moment.

Ichigo went with slow, careful and strong strokes first, then he went faster, making Riruka moan out of control.

Orihime giggled and kissed Riruka on the cheek, watching them, while Neliel went to embrace Ichigo from the back. Rukia was observing and waiting in anticipation as well.

"Ah! Ouh! I'm c-coming..I'm comiing Ichiigo-kun!" after a short while Riruka exclaimed.

Ichigo understood and accordingly embraced her closer. While finishing the job, he kissed her strongly.

"Hmmmnn!" muffled voice of Riruka could be heard, then Ichigo finally took his pulsating member out of Riruka's pink pussy, from which a stream of thick white liquid started flowing out soon after.

Ichigo smiled and caressed the exhausted expression of half-conscious Riruka, but then he lost his balance as he got pushed on his back, by Neliel, who visibly was raring to go.

"Neliel.."-Ichigo let out of admiration, as he looked at the tall, green haired woman with a wonderful, sexy body sitting on top of him.

"Huhu~~Now I'll be on top of you." -said Nel, in a voice of excitation.

Ichigo grabbed her massive breasts with both of his hands, then saying:

"I'm glad that Urahara could help you with your adult form, Nel-san"

"Ichigo-kun, you hopeless perv~~" -said Neliel, as she sticked to him and inserted his rock hard cock inside her using her hand.

"Ahhhn! Do me Ichigo, please.."

He understood and started pumping her strongly while tightly grabbing her ass. Nel's body shook and she moaned as Ichigo's consecutive movements in and out of her pussy made her go slowly insane from the pleasure.

"Aahn! I'm sorry Nel-san, but I w-won't be able to hold on much longer! You're squeezing me too much!" -yelped Ichigo

"It's okay Ichigo-kuuuuun! Ah! Come insiiiiiide meee! Ah! Aaaaahn!"

They both shook in convulsions as Ichigo came inside Nel. The girl fell powerless, after which Ichigo kissed her on the cheek and laid her to rest on the side of the king size bed.

Meanwhile, Orihime was playing with Rukia's tiny body and having fun while making her come..

"Orihime! Let go off me this instant! I want to do it with Ichigo now. -said poor Rukia

"Fufu~~I'm not gonna let go of such a cutie like you Rukia-san" -said Orihime while kissing Rukia lightly on the lips.

"Aahn!" both of them gasped as they felt Ichigo's cock enter in the space in between their sopping pussies.

"Ichigo..." -said both of girls as they knew what was coming.

"You've been a very bad girl lately, Inoue" said Ichigo as he penetrated Orihime's overflowing vagina.

"Ahn! Ichigo, will you punish me? Fufu~~"

Ichigo screwed Orihime's body with full power, making her come quickly. However, right before she could finish, he took his cock out and put it into Rukia.

"Rukia's turn now" -said Ichigo, grinning.

"Aaaaah! Ichigo you meanie! Well, do you like it, Rukia-san?"

-added Orihime, while kissing Rukia on the neck, and playing with her erect nipple.

"Aaauh! Ichigo! Be gentle! I'm feeling it too much! Ahn!" -pleaded Rukia.

In order to finish, he again started to insert his cock in the crevice between the clinging bodies of the girls.

"Ichigooo!" they both exclaimed as he continued and made both of them come simultaneously.

After a while as all of them laid exhausted, the four women got up and creeped all over Ichgo's numb body...

"We gotta do it like this more often Ichigo..." -started Rukia

"Yes, only like this it's fair!" -added Riruka

"I agree, we should do this everyday from now on!" -Orihime added

"Everyday?!" -Ichigo exclaimed in terror.

THE END

* * *

Thanks for reading! That concludes my very first story written on this site ^^

If you liked this one, I'm planning to write more stories like:

-Flirty story of Ichigo falling in love with Candice Catnipp

-Fairy Tail fanfiction of Lucy having an affair with Acknowlogia (who is Natsu from the future)

-Some of my other favourite Bleach pairings including Hinamori x Aizen, Uryuu x Cirucci, Soifong x Omaeda, Shinji x Hiyori, Giselle x Bambrietta and more!


End file.
